Inside Out (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style)
The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Bill - Michael Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Little Bad Wersent (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Shanti Fryguy (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmaniani She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kirarise (Cocotama) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) - Louise Belcher Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) - Dylan Rudgers My Bad *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) - Dilliam Rudgers Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Joy Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Jill's Sadness Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Jill's Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bill's Sadness Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Bill's Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Bill's Anger Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Bill's Fear Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Rainbow Unicorn Funshine Bear as Wolley the Yellow Toad.jpg|Funshine Bear as Jangles' Joy Ludwig Von Koopa as Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness DROP IT, SYLVESTER!.jpg|Sylvester as Jangles' Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in The Two Princesses.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jordan's Joy Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Pepe Le Pew as Champ Bear.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Jordan's Anger Daffy Duck as Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Daffy Duck as Jordan's Fear Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Cool Girl Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Cool Girl's Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher Rosa as Treat Heart Pig.png|Rosariki as Teacher's Joy PetuniaYT-1-.jpg|Petunia as Teacher's Sadness FE780729-AD05-48D4-A91B-236DEEF8EE11.jpeg|Brandy Harrington as Teacher's Anger Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Teacher's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Treat Heart Pig as Alice (1951).png|Treat Heart Pig as The Pizza Girl's Joy Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Jeanson.png|Jeanson as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Kirarise.png|Kirarise as The Pizza Girl's Fear Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Marill.png|Marill as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear Swsb character fact otto 550x960.png|Otto Mann as Gary the Bus Driver Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Gary the Bus Driver's Anger FlameDisco 1.png|Disco Bear as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Swsb character fact eddie 550x960.png|Officer Eddy as The Subcosciouns Guard Frank Swsb character fact lou 550x960.png|Officer Lou as The Subcosciouns Guard Dave The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Clancy Wiggum as Mind Worker Cop Jake Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG